Nikki Maxwell/Gallery
question.jpg Nikki.png NikkiHat.png Spring-Break.png Nikki and diary.png Nikki stick figure.png Love-My-Phone.png Index.png 303px-Nikki Back to School.jpg Nikanna.jpg Nikenzie.jpg Chickens.png What.png JunkFood.png NikkiChloeZoey.png BestFriends.gif Friends.png Crush.png MakeOver.jpg ChloeZoeyNikki.png NikkiPuppies.png Theodore.png Nikki+Brandon.png BrandonNikkiBow.png Brandon+Nikki.png BNPhoto.png BrandonNikki.jpg Brandon nikki.jpg Locker.png Most-Embarrassing-Moment.jpg Bump.jpg In-the-Teachers-Lounge.jpg With-Chloe-And-Zoey.jpeg Chloe-and-Zoey-with-MacKenzie.jpg Nikki worrying about Brianna.jpeg Nikki-And-Family.jpg Phone-Comic-3-928x1024.jpg Phone-Comic-2-927x1024.jpg Brandon-and-Dog-Food.jpg Most-Embarrasing-Moment.jpeg Crying.jpg Adult-Diapers.jpeg RippedPants.jpg Fan-Story.jpg Happy Dance.jpg Gym-Disaster.jpg index.jpeg Pizza-Disaster.jpeg My-Speech.jpeg BranikkiBook.jpg Christmas-Countdown.jpg Brianna-Making-a-Mess.jpg MacKenzie Sleeps Over.jpeg 90.jpg November-Fools-Day.jpg MacKenzies-Rumor.jpg Principal's office.jpg Bratty-sister.jpeg NMHeadband.jpg Nikki 2.png Hands-Touching.jpg 4th-of-July-Surprise-copy.jpg Queasy Cheesy.jpg Mystery-Outing.jpg Nikloey2.jpg Nikloey.jpg Slumber-Party-and-Secret-.jpg Not-Shopping-with-Mom.jpg Nikki-at-Locker.jpg BrandonSad.jpg NoMacKenzie.jpg Gum-In-Chloe's-Hair.jpeg Principal-Winston-and-Nikloey.jpg Chloe-and-Zoey-Mad-at-Me.jpg Taylor-Swift-Suprise.jpg Jumping-in-Leaves.jpg NikkiComputer.jpg awesomeNikki.jpeg Dorky-Delivery-Drama.jpg NikkiMrMaxwell.jpg Dec.-27-Best-Christmas-Ever.jpg FortMaxwell.jpg Branikki Winter Dance.jpg Brandon and Nikki's Family.jpg New-School.jpeg DorkMovie.jpg DD6German.jpg German Book 5 DD.jpg Dork Diaries TV Star.jpg Happily Ever After.jpg MacKenzie snatches Nikki's lunch.jpg B- That Freaked Chloe Out.jpg Book 8.jpeg 81an5E0ACQL SY75 CR,0,0,75,75 .jpg Puppy!.jpg Shine through!.jpg Nikki opening a box.jpeg New posters!.jpg Dad's horrible party!.jpg Saving chickens.jpg NikkixSelena Meet a celeb.jpg Flash mob!.jpg My glamour shot surprise!.jpg Sittin.jpg Summer wardrobe.jpg BleedingMascara.jpg Dentistsscreams.jpg Toe fungus?.jpg Dorks are diverse.jpg Didn't win.jpg Pumpkin break.jpg Zoey tv show.jpg Mack story.jpg Secrets.jpg Kiddo awards!.jpg Toe fungus?.jpg Snorkels with dad.jpg Broken heart.jpg Sleepy days.jpg Summer wardrobe.jpg Disney training .jpg Brandon love sick puppy.jpg Last dance jitters.jpg Why zoey was so dressed up yesterday.jpg Dorks are the best.jpg MacKenzie asks for help.jpg Mackenzie ruins everything.jpg Nikki as Elsa.jpg 4th of July.jpg Snazzy.jpg Image3.jpg Zoey-and-Theo.jpg 27-58807f99a0.jpg 26-b15c20da61.jpg 23-2b6a9167bb.jpg Princess nikki.jpg Nikki_and_Mrs._Maxwell.jpg Newyearnikki.PNG 3_Nikki_and_Brandon_Dance_at_Ball.jpg Briannas-Frozen-Disaster.jpg character1.png Christmas-Shopping.jpg DORK-Diaries-Rachel-Renee-Russell-Nikki-Buecher.jpg Italy-Nightmare-942x1024.jpg NikkiMacKenzie.png Saved-Halloween-Party.jpg Sitting-with-Brandon.jpg Thanksgiving-with-Brandon.jpg The_three_most_embarrassing_words_my_mom_has_ever_said.jpg Why-Brandon-Was-Sad.jpg Gym-Shorts.jpg Super-Dorm.jpg Nikki-Asleep-In-Class.jpg Nikki-at-the-Gym.jpg Special-Edition-Dork-Diaries-Book-8-Fan-Art1.jpg dd10-game-post.png Blog-Art-March-24th.jpg Most-Exciting-Thing.jpg Crush-Asks-You-to-Hang-Out-At-Dance1-850x10661.jpg Mackenzies-gift.jpg dd10-audio-preview-post1.png Nikkis-Research-Project.jpg IMG 2038.jpg IMG 2037.jpg IMG 2032.JPG I-Luv-Dorks.jpg Nikki-Visits-Dork-Diaries.jpg Waterpark.jpg Nikki-Maxwell-Casting-Movie.jpg Nikki-April-Fools-Day.jpg Nikkis-Camp-Diary.jpg Nikkis-Embarrasing-Easter-2015.jpg Nikki1.jpg Annoying-Things.jpg Sept.-9-Super-Nice-Thing-For-Mom.jpg THE-WORST-THING-MY-MOM-EVER-BOUGHT-ME.jpg Summer-Activity-Part-2.jpg Klutz-Diaries1.jpg MY-AWESOME-CARNIVAL-WEEKEND.jpg Hip-Hop-with-Dad.jpg Bug-Tree1.jpg IMG 2048.jpg MacKenzie-Pulls-Brandon-to-the-Dark-Side.jpg Nikki-With-MP3-Player-Very-Small3.jpg Way-Too-Much-Homework-954x1024.jpg I-Feel-Sick.jpg Chloe-With-Wagon.jpg Forgot-Homework.jpg Hello-Kitty-Grandma.jpg Fan-Story 1.jpg 404.png|Dorky Error 404 from the website Vote-For-Book.gif Nikki With Award.jpg Dork-Diaries-Character-Search-777x1024.jpg unnamed.png|Picture you receive on your birthday (If you're signed up to the newsletter). Shopping-For-A-Christmas-Tree.jpg Nikki-Cleans-Her-Room.jpg Nikki-New-Year-Resolution.jpg Snow-Day-Blog-Art.jpg Snow-Day-Part-2.jpg nikki2.png Dd music 3101.png Dd fanstories 3101.png Dd socialmedia 3101.png Dd characters 3101.png Dd myauthor 3101.png Dd ask nikki 3101.png Dd mydiary 3101.png Dd whatsnew 3101.png unnamed (2).png Screenshot_2016-02-08-07-12-42.png leap-year-dork-diaries1.jpg Its-Spring-Blog-Art.jpg Nikki-horrified-at-cracked-cellphone-and-Brianna-sliding-on-peanut-butter.jpg Dd newsletter book101.png Dork-Diaries-Selfie-Image-post.jpg untitled2.png Blog-Art-For-March-28-2.jpg Nikki-and-Brianna-Home-Sick.jpg Nikki-dressed-as-a-maid-sitting-on-the-floor-eating-wedding-cake.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Blog-Art-May-31.jpg unnamed (3).png Nikkis-Diary-June-6.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Art-For-June-20th-End-of-School-Party.jpg Nikkis-Diary-June-27th-Crazy-Cousins-850x881.jpg Nikkis-Diary-July-11th-Zombie-Cousins.jpg Nikki-on-Skype.jpg Farm-Animals.jpg Such-a-Loser.jpg Holiday-Dance.jpg Black-Friday.jpg Gratitude-List.jpg Nikki-Holding-Ethan.jpg Halloween-Candy-850x878.jpg Crush-Asks-You-to-Hang-Out-At-Dance1-850x10661.jpg Carving-Pumpkin1.jpg 091d5ebfa9c852054fd2301e8d553dd5.jpg 1f3b72ec9689b888da30a0b41dc91fa1.jpg 54fd847d758fb9996457ae9795a3847b.jpg DD12 cvr Online2-small.png Madlibs.jpg Nikki-At-Brandons-Locker-871x1024.jpg Briannas-Halloween-Costume.jpg My-Ruined-Fairy-Costume.jpg Nikki-with-Bedhead.jpg Broken-Jars.jpg Summer-Camp-.jpg dork-diaries-sept11th-dog.gif bratty-sister (1).jpg Briannas-Temper-Tantrum.jpg Brandon-and-Nikki.jpg Reading-Note-in-Biology.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-July-10th.jpg Fan-Story (1).jpg Exciting-Summer-Activity.jpg Feb-1.jpg Briannas-Disney-Bootcamp.jpg MY-BRILLIANT-MARKETING-PLAN-FOR-MACKENZIES-FASHION-LINE.jpg Nikki-Brianna-With-Flashlights-2.jpg-.jpeg Nikki-embarassed-by-swimsuit-part-2.jpg Interview-With-Paper.jpg Blog-Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Jan.9th.jpg Nikkis-Diary-April-24th.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Blog-Art-Jan.-23rd.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Dec.-19th-Brandon-Surprises-Nikki.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Jan.-2nd-Blog-Art.jpg Nikkis-Diary-July-25th-Swimsuit-Nightmare.jpg Nikkis-Diary-May-1st.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Nov.-7th.jpeg Nikkis-Diary-October-31st.jpeg Nikkis-Yard-Sale.jpg Sleepover-Prank.jpg Spook-House_2.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Blog-Art-Jan.-31st.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Blog-Art-Feb.-27th.jpg image.jpeg 25-fccf92191f.jpg 22-e795849a2e.jpg 18-1b8938710f.jpg 13-b2e51bc445.jpg 11-2cf0623cbd.jpg 6-56592e941d.jpg 4-d1bd54c61e.jpg 3-347d0fc257.jpg 2-1f0b15a088.jpg 25-fccf92191f.jpg 22-e795849a2e.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Sept.-25th-Dorks-Still-Rule.jpg Blog-Art-For-Nikki_s-Diary-Oct.gif Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Oct.-9th.jpg Artwork-For-Ask-Nikki-June-14th.jpg YOU-Can-Be-Dork-of-the-Month.jpg Dork-Diares-Game-Page.jpg Blog-Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-May-22nd.jpg Blog-Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-March-27th.jpg Artwork-For-Nikkis-Diary-June-19th.jpg Artwork-For-Nikkis-diary-June-12th.jpg Ask-Nikki-July-20th-Superpowers.jpg Awesome-Things-List-776x1024.jpg Blog-Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-May-29th-1.jpg g.jpg Human-Anatomy.jpg Whats-Up-3.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Oct.-3rd-Block-Party-Blues.jpg NIKKIS-EASTER-MAYHEM-PART-2.jpg Nikkis-Diary-May-15th.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Oct.-16th-709x735.jpg Blog-Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Oct.-23rd-709x735.jpg Brandon's.png 32-c72850b30c.jpg Nikkis-Diary-Oct.-30th-648x735.jpg April-Fan-Story.jpg May-Fan-Story.jpg September-Fan-Story.jpg Fan-Story 1.jpg Fan-Story-Image.jpg Fan-Story.jpg Blog-Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Nov.-13th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Nov.-20th-735x762.jpg Thumbnail-735x762.jpeg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Dec.-11th-735x811.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Dec.-18th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Dec.-25th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Jan.-8th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Jan.-15th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Feb.-19th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Feb.-26th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Jan.-29th-735x762.jpg Artwork-For-Nikkis-Diary-Feb.-5th-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-Jan.-21st-735x825.jpg Besties.PNG Loop.PNG Pbj.PNG Artwork-For-Ask-Nikki-Jan-31st-735x762.jpg Artwork-For-Nikkis-Diary-March-12th-735x595.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-March-5th-735x879.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-March-19th-735x935.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-April-1st-735x762.jpg Art-For-Nikkis-Diary-May-14th-735x623.jpg Nikki-And-BFFs-In-Janitors-Closet-735x1021.jpg Nikkis-Diary-June-4th-735x762.jpg 96B394F6-FA5F-40B1-9D21-A14818EFFC58-735x762.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Galleries Category:Galleries with Nikki Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Blog posts Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Main characters Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Dork Category:Book 11 Category:Dork Diaries Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Females Category:Romantic pairings Category:Pairings with Nikki Category:Book 12 Category:Big BIG galleries